Just the right garden: I prefer Lilacs to Posies 2
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Here's the sequel to I prefer lilacs to posies. f you haven't read I prefer Lilacs to posies it won't make much sense. So Enjoy!
1. Love languages

**Here's the sequel! Did you like my decision? Huh? Huh? Did ya? Review! Oh and I don't own AATC!  
**

The newly wed pair walked home hand in hand. Constantly pecking each other affectionately.

"So, Simon. . . now that the papers are signed and we are officially married. . . what do you want to do?" Jeanette asked. Simon nestled his nose into the side of her neck making her giggle and said,

"I want to fulfill my part of the deal and help you to find your second spot. Have your classes finished for the year?"

"Yes, I am officially a college graduate."

Simon smiled, "You studied literature, correct?"

"And Latin. And I just finished a course so I now know Spanish and French, too. . .like you do."

Simon smiled, and said in Spanish "maravilloso. Eres un estudiante rapido mi pequena belleza." Jeanette thought a moment,

"Gracias amor."

Simon smiled at her faux accent and added in French,"Vous etes vraiment tres talentueex, et attrayante." Jeanette thought a moment,

"Vous me gatez. Je vous ai dit je ne suis pas la reine." Simon acted as if he hadn't heard her and added as he flirtatiously smiled at her again,

"Tres, tres attractif, et vous etes tous les miens."

**(A/N: translation:**

**Simon; Wonderful you are a fast learner, my little beauty  
**

**Jeanette;thank you, love.  
**

**Simon; You are really very talented, and attractive  
**

**Jeanette;You spoil me. . . I told you I'm not the queen.  
**

**Simon; very very attractive, and you are all mine.")  
**

Jeanette blushed, looking down at her feet. Simon smiled and dropped his fake accent,

"Do you plan to stay at my place tonight?" Jeanette smiled at him and replied,

"If it's alright with you. They may be a tad sore I yelled at them when they kept saying 'everything's alright dear that old professor can't hurt you anymore.' And when I told them that some one I loved was just too noble for his own good they asked me if Geoffrey had been there and you had killed him! Oh!" Simon could tell she was still upset about the conversation so you can imagine he chuckled a tad. **(A/N:remember how cute he thinks she is when she's mad?)** Jeanette looked up at him ignoring his giggle and added,

"Besides, I'm just so happy I was married to you and all I might accidentally tell them if I went home." Simon smiled at her and teased,

"You mean you'd actually talk during dinner?"

"shut up." Jeanette playfully replied.

Finally they arrived home and Simon said quietly before they entered,

"close your eyes." Jeanette obliged and Simon lead her through the house.

"Alright show me those pretty little peepers, you've got." Simon said sweetly. Jeanette just laughed but opened her eyes none the less. Simon smiled at her and said happily as he held out a folder piece of paper,

"I've been planing since I decided to purpose. It won't be done for a bit but with Alvin and Theodore and my dad's help I have a feeling we won't have to wait too awful long."

Jeanette examined the drawing. It was the plans for a small cottage. There were a few flower beds, trees all around, and deck on the front. Simon smiled gently at her and said,

"On summer nights we can sit out and watch the stars together. And see, these flower beds are just for you."

Jeanette smiled, "I think I'll write stories." Simon looked up at her,

"huh? What did you say?"

"Remember the deal. I think my spot is to be an author. I'll write stories in this little garden." Jeanette said.

Simon smiled and kissed her cheek,

"You have a great imagination, I don't doubt you'll do great one bit." Jeanette smiled at him and he smiled back.

"now. . . I'm gonna getcha!" Simon said playful as he began to tickle Jeanette, who began to laugh uncontrollably. Jeanette smiled and tried to retreat, but was followed by Simon's soft touch everywhere.

"Say it." Simon said teasingly, he had Jeanette pinned on the bed now and was tickling her ribs. Jeanette smiled, "Never!" she said playfully. she thought a moment then grabbed Simon's shoulders and gently pulled him down so he was lying on top of her. Simon lifted his hands to tickle under her chin but Jeanette grabbed them. And smiled slyly at him. She held both of his hands on one hand and the back of his head in the other. She smiled and pushed his head down so they kissed. And for the longest time they did. Only stopping for air every ten minutes or so.

"Hey, Simon what do you want for- Oh am I interrupting something?" Theodore asked when he came in a fwe hours later. Simon looked over and said through gritted teeth ,"Theodore. . ." Theodore nodded understandingly and left closing the door behind him.


	2. Pet names

**Hey everyone I'm back and, French fries rok you almost made me cry thank you so much! I noticed a few of you were mad at Theodore when I was looking at the reviews. . . You guys are hilarious! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. . . I read all of them and showed half of them to my mom because you guys are so sweet! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Simon, have fun up there?" Alvin teased when Simon and Jeanette came down for dinner. Simon glared at his brother then turned and hissed through clenched teeth,

"Theodore!" Theodore smiled nervously and backed cautiously away. Simon sighed and went to grab an apple off the counter.

"Sorry, Simon." Theodore said. Simon just sighed and accepted his appology. Jeanette smiled and patted SImon's shoulder affectionately,

"You can tell them if you want." She whispered in his ear. Simon shook his head and whispered back,

"We decided we'd tell everyone together, Jean. I'm not gonna break that." Jeanette kissed his cheek and smiled. Simon smiled back at her and said sweetly,

"I love you Jeanie-bear." Jeanette giggled at the new pet-name. But Alvin and Theodore lost it.

"JEANIE-BEAR!" Alvin laughed and fell to the floor clutching his side. Theodore had to hold onto the counter to keep from falling. Simon glared at them as they made fools of themselves. Simon cleared his throat trying to get their attention to motion them to leave,and Alvin looked up and saw the face Simon was making at them he saw a great oppertunity.

"Come on theo, let's give _Jeanie- Bear_ and _Si-deer _some alone time." Theo looked at him strangley,

"Alvin that didn't work. You should've called him _Si-Bear_ if you wanted it to be funny. Si-deer's just weird."

As Alvin thought it over Simon face-palmed.

"Can you two just please get out of here?" he said in something between his teacher voice and a growl that enfecized that he was zipped off. **(A/N: Zipped off is my version of ticked off. But it has that Emma Zippy577 flair. I dare you to say that instead of Ticked off for the rest of your life.)** Theodore being the more sensible of him and Alvin nodded and walked slowly away without saying anything. Alvin simply got up and said to himself,

"Yeah Si-bear does make more sense. It _did_ used to be his pet name when we were younger. Hey Jeanette-" Simon glared at him again and said in the same zipped off voice,

"I said get out of here!"

"Alright, alright. But Jeanette seriously call him Si-Bear."

"Move your butt!" SImon said again. And finally Alvin left.** (A/N: Thank God. Alvin was never really my favorite. It does my heart good to make him look like an idiot.) **

"Simon, did people really used to call you SI-Bear?" Jeanette asked with curiousity. Simon sighed and nodded,

"Mainly Alvin when he wanted to aggrivate me. Although I do enjoy the way it sounds when you say it." **(A/N:okay everybody with me, "awwww. . ." ) **Jeanette just giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"Then I suppose I'll call you that now." SImon smiled at her.

"Try to do as frequently as you can whenever Alvin's around. It'll zip him off that I don't get upset." **(A/N: See? Even Simon says it.)** Jeanette nodded and kissed him again.

"Probably a romance writer. I think that'd be fun." Simon smiled at her idea and kissed her forehead,

"I think You'd be a great romance writer. And you can write all of your stories in th at little garden and then come in and I'll make us dinner . . ." He smiled at her and she smield back and said quietly,

"We could own a book store. And there'd be shelves filled with only our favorite authors."

"Well that'd be a waste. You're my only favorite author in the whole wide world and you haven't even published yet. A tad unfair to the other authors who'd want their books to be sold, don't you think?" Jeanette laughed and nestled into his neck.

"There coudl be a section just for the poetry that you write. . . You could write songs to, you're a genius in music." jeanette said whistfully.

"Don't count yourself out darling. You have an excellent soprono voice. We could sing the songs we'd wirte together, on sundays in the bookstore." They smiled at each other again and nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan."

* * *

**So read and review. . . And you guys didn't really think i'd write two stories with the chipmunks in them and not include ANY music, did you? If you did you're crazy and say that you are in the reviews- I'm gonna enjoy these reviews a lot. :D**


	3. Ars Nova

**hey guys here it is! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Ars Nova, though sorry!**

* * *

"I suppose the sooner the better, right?" Jeanette asked. She was slightly frightened, the night before Simon and her had decided that they should go and talk to the rest of the Miller family. Simon kissed her forehead,  
"You'll be fine. Don't worry."  
"but what if they're mad?"  
"So what if they're mad. You don't have to please anyone. Life isn't about being pleasing everyone, Because that's impossible, no matter how hard you try."  
"What if they see you?"  
"Then they can feel free to kill me, I'd rather die than see you hurt!"  
"I don't think you can win there, I'd hate it if you died."  
"You're too sweet."  
"No you are!"  
"no you."  
"no you."  
"no you."  
"We're protastinating, aren't we?"  
"I think so, now go. Good luck, darling." Simon said sweetly. Jeanette smiled and walked up to her house. She knocked slowly, and Brittany opened the door.  
"Oh, Jeanette! You're here."  
"yeah, how are things?"  
"What kind of things?"  
"um, You and Ellie and MIss MIller?"  
"Oh, fine. How are things with you?"  
"Fine. (ooh man I was always so bad at this!)" Jeanette looked over to Simon for reassurance. he gave her a thumbs up from behind a bush.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing, just a . . . a bird."  
"Uh, alright."  
"About, the other day. . ."  
"Oh, yeah you're fine. We figured you were just bitter,woke up on the wrong side of the bed as usual."  
"Huh?"  
"Oh nothing. You just tend to be a tad grumpy most mornings. It get's a bit annoying."  
"What would give you the idea I get grumpy in the morning?"  
"I think it's because you don't often talk during breakfast, and most older sisters are like that. . . Like Mindy."  
"I don't talk during breakfast because I'd rather hear you're guys' plans! And because it doesn't seem to matter how hard I try but I've always been too shy for my own good! and Who the heck is Mindy?"  
"My friend, she comes over about every Wednesday. And she's older too and is always grumpy in the mornings."  
"Wait the girl with red hair who drowns on and on about how this girl did this and that and said this and that and gossips all the time?"  
"Yeah that's her."  
"You compared me to her? You're just perpetuating steriotypes!"  
"What's that mean?"  
"It means you didn't think about my personality at all, you just thought of some excuse for my behavior because of a group I could possibly be set in." Jeanette fumed. She could almost feel her blood presure rising." And that is just rude and pathetic, Brittany!"  
"Well if I'm so rude and pathetic, get out of here, blinder!" Jeanette looked down at her feet at this, blinder was a term the Miller girls had made up, it described the cocky people who thought they were so bright they could blind someone, and from the first day Jeanette skipped a grade she had promised her sisters that seh'd never become a 'blinder'. Brittany's eyes widened,  
"Jean, I didn't mean that- I'm so sorry!" Jeanette nodded sadly and said quietly,  
"You're forgiven Brit. . . I guess I'll be on my way." Jeanette paused and becan to sound like her normal shy self," Love you, tell the others I love them too, see you later." She walked away with a fake smile plastered on her face, but her eyes read differently.

"Who's butt am I kicking? Tell me right now, so I can hunt them down quicker!" Simon said when he saw Jeanette's sad eyes. Jeanette smiled and hugged him, nestling into the side of his neck. Simon hugged her back closer as she began to let the tears fall, "I will make sure they won't be able to see the light of another day! NO ONE, hurts my Jeanie-bear!" Simon said. When she didn't respond he hugged her tighter, hoping that she'd begin to feel better soon. He sighed and picked her up off the ground slightly and walked her over to a stump so they could sit down. Without knowing what else he could do he sang sweetly and gently into her ear,  
"A BLOODY HAND COLLAPSED ON THE SOILED GROUND IT`S FLUID OF LIFE STREAMING THROUGH THE EARTH`S ENTRAILS A GOOD ANGLE IS NOT A PROBLEM TO CATCH THOSE EXPRESSIONS THAT WILL LAST

PERFECT MODELS FOR THE EXPOSURE BUT IN AN ART GALLERY WHY DON`T THEY LET THOSE CORPSES DISAPPEAR 'CAN'T CALL THIS IMMORTALITY

ARS NOVA, DESECRATION ARS NOVA, NORMALIZATION ATTEMPT

THEY WANT TO SEE THEMSELVES AS ARTISTS WITH THE FINEST AESTHETIC BUT I SEE THIS AS VANDALISM WITH NO RESPECT FOR THE DYING PRIVILEGE OF SOME PHOTOGRAPHIES SACRILEGE OF WHAT THEY SEE PRIVILEGE OF SOME ATROCITIES DESECRATION ARS NOVA, DESECRATION ARS NOVA, NECROPHILLIC TEMPTATION

PERFECT MODELS FOR THE EXPOSURE BUT IN AN ART GALLERY WHY DON`T THEY LET THOSE CORPSES DISAPPEAR 'CAN'T CALL THIS IMMORTALITY" The song was French in origin and Simon had learned it when he was very young it was called Ars nova. And when Simon looked down at his Jeanie-bear he saw she had fallen asleep to the sound of his singing.


	4. Happy medium

**Hey I'm sorry there were a few spelling errors in the last chapter.** **I'm sorry to say I kind of rushed it because I wanted you to get to read the next chapter as soon as you could, because you know how I love my fans! But sorry anyway!**

He smiled at her soft sleeping face, although the fact that it was stained with tears broke his heart. He sighed and decided that he should go and take her home. He grunted slightly as he lifted her and himself up off the stump. He carried her bridal style and made his way back home.

"Simon! Wha-"Alvin called when he heard the front door open. Simon gasped slightly and shushed him. Alvin curiously came out and found Jeanette in his arms, asleep.

"Oh, sorry." he whispered. Simon sighed and placed Jeanette on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. He motioned for Alvin to follow him and lead him to the far hall, where they couldn't be heard by Jeanette.

"I'm going out, and I'm trusting _you_ with her." Simon said. Alvin raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What do you mean trusting me with her?"

"I mean she means everything to me and I want you to make sure she doesn't have to worry about anything. If she asks where I went tell her I went to the market after bringing her here."

"So you want me to lie?"

"Who ever said I was lying?"

"The tone of your voice. But it doesn't matter, Simon. I know what she means to you and I'll make sure she feels at home."

"You were always reliable in a pinch. thanks, little brother." Simon said and began to walk to the door.

"Simon! The tone of your voice also told me you're worried, and it takes a lot to worry you. So be careful."

"That's my secret, Al. I'm always worried. About you and Theodore and Dad, and Jeanette. But I will always try my best to never show it."

"Thanks Simon. I'll see you later." The boys nodded to each other and Simon left.

"Hey Jeane-, What are you doing here." Brittany answered the door. Simon sighed.

"We have to talk."

"And why should my family and I talk to you?" She spat each word.

"We share a common interest. . ."

"Being?"

"Jeanette's well being." Simon said. His eyebrows were furrowed as he waited for an answer.

"You can Come in." Brittany said although she sounded upset. "But I won't like it."

"I never asked you to." Simon mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, let's save the chit chat. We both want Jeanette to be happy, and you have your ideas and I have mine. You can go first." Simon said impatiently. Miss Miller nodded and said,

"She's always been brilliant and we want her to do something big for herself by doing something big for the world. It'd make her life so much easier." Simon nodded, and Miss Miller continued on, "But she seems upset sometimes. She rarely talks during dinner." Simon smiled and nodded,

"That's not her being upset that's her being herself. She isn't hostile in the least, but she rarely talks in school. She's simply too shy for her own good. And I plan to help her with that. I want her to find the place where she'd be most comfortable, then we'll work from there with things like confidence and self esteem." Brittany nodded to Miss Miller,

"This morning she told me the same thing. That she was too shy for her own good." Miss Miller smiled and asked,

"Wait how do you know all of this about our Jeanette?"

"I've known her forever simply." Simon said, "And I'm in love with her."


	5. Victory Sugar

**Hey guys, I really appreciate all of your reviews every time I read them I giggle like a school girl. I swear my parents start looking at me like I'm crazy (but they can't prove anything!) So Just thank you for reviewing and if someone new reviews I'll make sure to personally thank them in the next chapter!**

* * *

Simon blushed and Brittany scowled. Then Brittany growled,

"What do you mean you've known her forever?" Simon chuckled nervously,

"I've not always been her admirer Brittany, First I was her best friend! We met in grade school. I came over to your house several times before, we would play in the back. We skipped all of our grades together We wasted hours just talking as teenagers, and I'm sorry to say I caused her to be late back home several times before. I love her so much I could barely stand being away from her." Simon smiled and Miss Miller nodded. Brittany simply gagged. Miss Miller ignored it and said,

"I remember, you're little what was it um. . ."

"My name is Simon Seville. I never introduced myself properly, and I apologize."

"It's alright, young man. Now I think we understand each other a tad better. Brittany, Eleanore, are you satisfied?"

"Yes." Brittany mumbled.

"Yes, thank you." Eleanore said much more understandingly than Brittany.

"Any questions, anyone?" Miss Miller asked. Simon nodded,

"Do you guys approve of what I want for your daughter?"  
Everyone nodded. And Simon questioned on,

"Do you understand how hopelessly in love I am with her?"  
Again everyone nodded. And Simon asked,

"Would you approve if I were to marry her? It'd be so much easier on her if we had your approval."

XOXOXOXOXO

"hmm?" Jeanette mumbled sleepily. _What am I doing here? Oh, Simon. He's too good. Wonder where he is. . ._ Jeanette thought as she sat upright. She looked around and found her glasses on the table beside her. She smiled noticing that the lenses were surprisingly clean, _Simon. _She got up and looked about for Simon.

"Alvin have you seen Simon?" Jeanette asked. Alvin gulped and turned to face her.

"He went to the market after he dropped you off here. He'll be back soon, don't worry." Jeanette nodded and asked,

"how long was I asleep?" Alvin shrugged,

"A few hours or so." Jeanette raised an eyebrow,

"He's been at he market that long?" Alvin chuckled nervously,

"You know how picky he is. He told me it might be a while, anyway. SO still no worries!"

"Hey Jeanie-bear, I'm back." Simon called seductively. Everything had gone well with the Millers, and he was excited and wanted a victory kiss from his Jeanette. Jeanette smiled warmly at him as she came over. He kissed her but was disrupted by an 'aww' and laughter from Theodore and Alvin. **(A/N: Theodore=aww and Alvin=laughter.) **

"Get a room!" Alvin called teasingly. Simon glared at him and lead Jeanette upstairs to his room.

"Simon, where'd you go today?" Jeanette asked. Simon looked at her and said,

"The market didn't Alvin tell you?" Jeanette nodded,

"He did but I could tell he was lying. You and your brothers all bite your bottom lip when you lie. So spill." Simon chuckled at her and whispered seductively in her ear,

"I worked everything out with your family. We are free to have a marriage celebration with our family whenever we want. Can I get some victory sugar?" **(A/N: Sorry I had to include that I was watching regular show, the one with Rigby's older brother.)** Jeanette's eyes and smiled were wide. Simon smiled at her for a moment then asked again,

"Honey, about the victory sugar?" Jeanette reached up and kissed him passionately. Simon smiled and pulled her to the bed so she was on top of him.

A while later they were still making out on the bed when Simon rolled Jeanette over so he was on top of her. As he began kissing her neck he heard Alvin's voice say,

"Ah, darn. They moved now I can't finish my drawing. Too bad, huh Theo?"

"Yeah Dave would've enjoyed that picture when he got home." Simon turned his head towards the doorway and hissed,

"Theodore, Alvin!" Their eyes got big and they realized Simon had heard them. Jeanette sighed from disappointment and whispered in Simon's ear,

"Forget them. Married couples can kiss whenever they feel like it. with Little brother in laws or without." Simon chuckled and whispered back,

"But I think we both prefer without." He sighed and got up. He glared at his little brothers and said,

"You are the ones who told us to get a room. We found a room, and yet you still end up watching us even though the door is shut. We really shouldn't have to go over this privacy thing, should we?" The boys nodded and left. Simon and Jeanette sighed.

"I suppose we should tell them that we're married, huh?" Jeanette asked. Simon shook his head,

"No we have to tell them we're engaged. They may tell your sisters when we have the little ceremony. I have to admit Eleanore seems nice, but I'd hate to meet Brittany in a dark alley."

"Me too."

* * *

**So did you like it? Well if you did Review. And if you _didn't_ like it go run up and down the street yelling ' I love Emma Zippy and anyone who doesn't is a fool.' but only if you_ didn't_****like it.**


	6. The end

Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the sofa in the family room of Simon's house. Theodore and Alvin were sitting across from them. It was dark out and the only way anyone could get anywhere safely was in a carriage with a lantern on top to light the way. And they were waiting for just that carriage. Simon had dressed the boys up and made sure he looked alright as well. Jeanette had come over in a purple dress that cut to her shin, right below her knee. Simon continued to glance at his pocket watch and blinking quickly. Jeanette almost wanted to chuckle at him, she knew this look. She had seen it before the way he kept blinking and glancing at his watch told her that he was worried and nervous for his own father's homecoming.

"Simon, he'll be fine." Jeanette tried to soothe, then she giggled as she added,

"You could sweat a river if you stay this nervous." Simon giggled too and replied,

"I know he'll be okay, but I uh. . ." he motioned for her to lean in.

"I never told him about my brothers' plague. And I have to tonight." Jeanette shook her head and said quietly,

"You don't have to I will. And of course you also have to tell him some good news." she hinted. They had decided that they would re say their vows for their family on the following Saturday. Simon nodded, and said quietly,  
"We'll have to tell them the truth in a few months when they won't be sore, won't we?"

"Yes, but we won't cross that bridge until we come to it." Simon chuckled and kissed her ear. Then the door opened,

"Fellas I'm home!" a voice called. Jeanette stood back and watched as the three boys ran to their father. She smiled as she heard several shouts such as 'Dave' or 'Dad' or 'You're home!' Dave smiled widely to his three boys and said,

"Now where's this fiance I've heard so much about, Simon?" Simon and Jeanette both blushed slightly at hearing this but Simon said in an almost childish voice,

"Dave, this is Jeanette Mill- I mean Seville. She's the angle girl I told you about when I was younger." Jeanette blushed and shook Dave's hand,

"Pleasure to meet you sir." She said in her ever shy manor. Dave smiled and asked teasingly,

"You think you can handle him? It's not too late to back out of the marriage now." Jeanette just laughed and said quietly,

"I think I can manage, sir." They all shared a short laugh and went to the kitchen to eat and talk.

* * *

That Saturday Simon and Jeanette said their vows and had a small reception afterwards. Everyone talked about children names and such. Simon and Jeanette smiled deviously at each other and introduced Eleanore to Theodore and Alvin to Brittany. You could tell they had each fallen in love but none the less Alvin began to argue with Brittany about petty things. And while they competed Simon lead Jeanette away from the reception.

* * *

"Close your eyes, Jeanie. I have something magical to show you." Simon said. Jeanette closed her eyes and let Simon lead her around.

"okay, open them." Simon said. Jeanette did so and before her stood an about 15 ft tall cottage. The roof was paneled underneath to keep the house water proof, bunches of straw were put on top to make the place seem homey. On the straw was strings of flowers. The wooden sides had little flower beds attached to them so you could open the window and water them from there. Then all around the house were little Lilacs bushes and tilled soil so planting would be a breeze. There was a deck under the door, and two rocking chairs.

"There isn't only an outside you know, dear." Simon said and lead her through the wooden door. Inside was a wooden floor, a fire place, a table, a few cabinets, a sofa, chairs, and a cellar door. He smiled and lead her down to the basement.

There were rows of selves lining the wall and a small doorway to the left of the stairs.

"This is our room." Simon said. And there was a bed with a quilt on it and two pillows. There was also a set of drawers and a closet. Jeanette just stared in awe,

"How did you-?" She asked. Simon smiled and kissed her cheek,

"I began working on it before Dave got back and after we told my brothers of our engagement, everyone was quick to help out." Jeanette and Simon hugged each other and Jeanette said,

"Thank you. I love it."

"I love you.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Sweetheart I'm home." Simon said a few weeks later as he walked int he door after getting home from the last day of school. Jeanette smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I finished it, Si-bear!" She practically squealed. Simon smiled for her and read through the packet of papers she had just handed him.

"It's great, Jean! I knew you'd be great at this!" The smiled in awe at the book in their paws that read was called, 'The Spot.' It was Jeanette's first book. A child's fiction. About 230 pages long and a masterpiece at that.

"Even better, today the printing company and the publisher came by and my publisher told me it was fantastic, and she's printing _one hundred _copies right now!" Simon smiled at her and said sweetly,

"I'll start reading it to the kids on the first day next year! but that may backfire because by then everyone will have read it!" And they laughed together and went outside.

* * *

"You see Jeanette? This is why you should go on that date with me then become an author while I become a teacher." Simon said** (A/N:this is the real cartoon version, not my 1300's Simon.)** Jeanette thought a moment,

"So you thought up this whole story, for me?" Simon nodded, and Jeanette said,

"That's so sweet. Okay let's go out!"

**The real ending. Love to my fans!**


End file.
